


Until My Castle Falls

by Deathofwords



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Trevor Belmont, Dark Fantasy, Dracula Being An Asshole, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Labyrinth AU, Magic, Monsters, Obsession, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Puzzles, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Sick Trevor Belmont, Stalking, young Lisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofwords/pseuds/Deathofwords
Summary: Twenty year old Lisa is tired of being a nursemaid to the cruel Belmonts and their obnoxious, screaming son and only heir, Trevor Belmont. But when she wishes for Dracula himself to steal the child away—she is faced with the real, living King of Darkness who is deeply in love with her—and must save Trevor before Dracula keeps both of them within his cursed realm as son and bride.——————————————————Or, a Draculisa Labyrinth AU no one asked for. Currently on Hiatus. Not sure if I will continue.
Relationships: Death & Dracula (Castlevania), Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist & Lisa, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

When the sky begins to turn a deep blue, and the sun starts to descend into the horizon—it is said in the little town of Lupu that monsters would crawl out from their shadowy depths on the light of a full moon with the King of Darkness—Dracula himself— as their ruler, and stalk and terrorize the streets until dawn. 

Lisa has been told this ever since she could remember. 

But now, as the amber sun began to set across the landscape on her twentieth birthday —Lisa showed no fear of the darkness; or what it bred within it. 

Taking off with a galiant gander across a cobblestone bridge, Lisa stepped bare-footed into a green meadow with a crown of wildflowersadorning her blonde head— her long hair billowing against a gale. 

She stared at an invisible king in front of her—the grass beneath her a wooden stage in her mind. 

_“‘Give me the child,’”_ Lisa declared in a gentle voice, _“‘Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered—I have fought myself here beyond your vagrant city and the gates of your wicked castle; so that I may take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great—‘“_

Above her, a raven perched upon a tree branch interrupted her monologue with a scratchy caw as Lisa lifted her head towards the noise; a roll of thunder echoing distantly. 

Lisa examined the grey clouds moving across the sky through the gaps of branches and leaves within the tree, her mind wandering as she tried to recall what she was saying. 

_“‘For my will is as strong as yours...and my kingdom is as great’_ —Damn—!” 

Reaching into the sewed on pockets of her dingy dress, Lisa retrieved a small book from within and flipped the pages, muttering to herself. 

“I can never remember that line...”

Whisked away from the fantasy of kings and queens, Lisa moved towards the tree absentmindedly where her satchel and books laid against it’s bulging roots— the young woman sitting down and leaning against the trunk as she scanned her eyes across the text, her finger tapping one of the many pages.

“Ah! Here it is! _‘You have no power over me!’”_

But just as she had said this, Lisa heard the echoing chime of the bell tower from the town. 

She stood, panic overwhelming her. 

“Oh no! Im late again—!” 

Shoving the small book back into her pocket, Lisa kneeled down and began to gather her things as the thunder from before rumbled louder and louder; the clouds finally taking over the sky as rain began to fall—Lisa tossing her now filled satchel over her shoulder as she groaned aloud in displeasure at the change in weather.

“Oh—! Come now, this just isn’t fair!”

Escaping into the storm; the raven watched the young woman run away until her figure dissapeared into the misty rain, the raven taking flight into the sky. 

Flapping his massive wings, the corvid raised himself above the stormy clouds until a black and violet portal appeared—the raven swirling himself into another realm as he passed over the full moon glowing white in the blackened night; his wings nearly touching the treetops of the forest as he dived into the darkness.

Listening to the howls and screeches of the creatures below him—the raven flew upwards towards a grand, imperial castle; the corvid gliding around the looming towers to flutter right into the open window of a room.

Landing onto a regal rug of the chamber, the raven shed his feathers and morphed himself into his skeletal form and tattered cloak—his scythe appearing next to him. 

He gripped it tightly, the flames from a roaring fireplace casting large, unnatural shadows across the floor and walls. 

He parted his jaw, raising his skull to the back of a tall armchair facing the fire. 

“My lord...tonight in the human realm there will be a full moon...”

A baritone voice hidden by the chair responded, his large grey hand clutching at the armrest—his sharp nails digging into the burgundy fabric. 

“I am aware— but what about the girl? My Lisa—is she safe?” 

“Yes,” the skeleton replied, “She is safe. I watched her recite the lines of that play she adores in the meadow before it began to rain...” 

“Was she enjoying herself?” 

“Yes, my lord. She seemed to be having fun as she usual does when rehearsing scenes...before that she was studying her books on medicine and herbs.” 

The creature in the armchair chuckled at this, the skeleton pausing in his words. 

“My lord—?” 

“We will strike tonight then, as you have suggested, Death. Alert the occupants of the castle of my decision.” 

The skeleton bowed, his scythe lightly brushing against the rug below him.

“Yes, my lord.” 

Dissapearing into a cloud of black smoke, Death dissapeared and left the creature to stare into the fire, a sharp smile hidden upon his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leaping over rivers and rocks, Lisa ran all the way through the treacherous storm to the Belmont estate where she worked as a nursemaid to the family’s seven children— the soaked young woman stumbling up the steps towards the front door where her charge, Mrs.Belmont, awaited her beneath an archway; her green eyes blazing. 

She glared down at Lisa, her hands folded stiffly in front of her regal dress.

“You’re _late_.” 

Lisa sighed, her wet hair sticking to her face as she began to ring her dress out from the rain; her feet covered in mud and grass. 

“I know, my lady—I’m very sorr—“

But before Lisa could explain, the frizzled-haired brunette snatched her by her wrist and pratically tossed her into the house—Lisa tripping over the floorboards as she collapsed, the distant screaming of a baby echoing throughout the house. 

Mrs. Belmont leered over her—expression cold. 

“Lisa, look at me.” 

Hesitant, Lisa slowly obeyed and raised her eyes to her mistress; the older woman slapping Lisa hard across the cheek as she gasped aloud at the pain— Mrs.Belmont seething.

“I had to put the children to bed myself— _all by myself_ —and Trevor has been _screeching_ like a banshee for almost two hours! My girls and I cannot sleep or rest in this enviroment, Lisa. You must not be late again. _Ever_. Do you understand?” 

Not daring to look back at her, Lisa nodded her head; her voice controlled and small. 

“Yes, my lady.” 

Somewhat satisfied with this answer, Mrs.Belmont sighed and brushed down the front of her dress—her tone less stern than before. 

“Very well. Go and clean yourself up before attending to Trevor, I don’t want you tracking mud in the house.” 

Turning away from her, Lisa waited for Mrs.Belmont to leave the room as her footsteps mixed with the crying of Trevor above— the slam of a door signaling the crude women’s departure as Lisa pushed herself to her hands and knees; tears of anger and hurt threatening to fall. 

Pausing to gather her emotions, Lisa took in a deep breath and blinked her tears away as she picked up her still wet satchel and stood; listening to the rain pound against the roof as Trevor continued to scream— the young woman returning to the front door. 

Stepping back outside, Lisa sat down beneath the archway and exposed only her feet to the storm as she washed away the dirt and grass from her soles—the young woman ripping off the flower crown and tossing it into the storm. 

Once she was ‘clean’, Lisa re-entered the house and ran up the stairs to her room to which was adjacent to Trevor’s nursery—her tiny, dusty hovel filled with books her parents had left behind for her along with her few but still beloved dolls and stuffed animals; Lisa throwing her damp satchel onto her paper and note-coated desk.

Stripping off her wet clothes, Lisa slipped on her white shift and plopped down into a chair at her childhood vanity where a wooden comb rested next to a leather bound journal.

Grabbing the comb, Lisa began to brush out her wet hair as she examined her pale face in the cracked mirror; her cheek turned red from Mrs.Belmont hit. 

Huffing, Lisa tossed the comb back onto the vanity and began to stare deeply into her own gaze in the cracked mirror— attempting to repeat the lines from her monologue. 

_“‘For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great—‘“_

But just as she was about to say the final line, she heard heavy, confused footsteps going up the staircase and entering the nursery with a crash; Trevor’s screaming becoming even louder than before. 

Alerted by his rise in noise, Lisa ran out of her room and into the child’s nursery where Mr.Belmont laid collapsed over a toppled cradle, Trevor writhing in fear and pain next to him in his little white nightgown as he continued to cry—Lisa standing livid in the doorway. 

“ _You monster!_ What have you done—!?” 

Rushing to the infant’s aid, Lisa scooped Trevor up as gently as she could and cradled the frightened boy against her chest, Lisa glaring at the man as he slowly but surely stood with a wobble—his blue eyes lingering over Lisa. 

“...What? Can a father...not see his one...and only son...?” 

Attempting to approach her, Lisa backed away from the man as she caught a whiff of his scent—his breath thick with the smell of alcohol. 

She cringed, backing away from him in disgust.

“Ugh—! You’re drunk again...!” 

Mr.Belmont swayed, his fine clothing ruffled and stained with ale and mead as he loomed over her, hunger in his eyes.

“...So...beautiful...Kiss me.” 

Lisa recoiled at this, clutching the still-screaming Trevor tightly against her as she fumed—unshakable fury in her voice.

“Get out.” Lisa commanded from him as she pointed to the door. _“Now.”_

Too drunk to argue— Mr.Belmont grudgingly obeyed the nursemaid and awkwardly trudged out of the nursery back to the staircase, Lisa slamming the door shut as soon as he left as she leaned against it and slid to the floor in defeat; silently sobbing with the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Shedding a few tears out of anger, Lisa wiped them away with the sleeve of her shift as she stood and began to rock Trevor back in forth in her arms—this doing nothing to soothe the wailing baby boy as Lisa looked around at the large, beautifully decorated nursery; untouched toys and stuffed animals adorning corners and wooden shelves.

Lisa seethed at the sight, already boiling with bottled up emotions. 

“What is it? Why are you crying? Is your massive room not big enough for you? Do you not have enough toys and stuffed animals to play with—or fine clothes to wear?” 

Crying louder at her now harsh tone, Trevor only rubbed his tears into his reddening cheeks in response to her questions as Lisa stomped towards his cradled and propped it back into place—the nursemaid placing him back down into the cradle. 

She kneeled down to rock the cradle as Trevor continued to scream, bitter tears escaping Lisa’s eyes. 

“I hate you! I _hate_ you! _I hate being your nursemaid!”_

Pushing the cradle a bit too hard, Lisa stepped away from the infant and turned away to try and compose herself—overwhelmed with the agony of her life. 

Sniffling, Lisa willed herself to stop crying as she whipped around to Trevor, hatred in her eyes. 

“What do you want, Trevor? You want a story? _Huh?_ Okay—!” 

Approaching the cradle once more, Lisa kneeled down to the baby’s level and spoke in a cold voice—Trevor whimpering. 

“Once upon a time, there was a young girl who lost both of her parents to an awful plague, and so was forced to work as a nursemaid to a perverted old man and a horrible woman—who always made her take care of her six rotten daughters and her screaming baby! And the baby was a spoiled child who got everything he ever wanted—and the young girl, was treated as a slave.”

Thunder booming, Lisa turned her head to the single, largest window in the room as lightening flashed across the glass; the young woman walking towards it with a smile. 

“But what no one knew—was that the girl had magical powers, gifted to her by Dracula—the King of Darkness himself. So, one night, when the baby had been truly cruel to her; she called upon the monsters within his castle for help...” 

————————————————

Skull bowed in sleep—Death slowly awakened in front of one of his lord’s many distance mirrors; the skeleton hearing the girl’s words as he shushed the snoring and panting horde of monsters around him, staring deeply into the mirror. 

“Shh...! Listen—!”

————————————————

Noticing her reflection against the speckles of rain, Lisa thought of what Dracula would sound like—the young woman deepening her voice with a sly grin.

_“‘Say the right words, my dear!’_ Dracula had said... ‘ _And my minions will take this foul creature back to my Forest of Eternal Night—so that you may be free!’”_

————————————————

All awakened now by the scene displayed in the mirror, the monsters gasped— their furry and some slimey or scaley skin pressing against Death. 

————————————————

“But the girl knew that the King of Darkness would keep the baby within his castle!” Lisa proclaimed as she turned away from the window to look to Trevor, “Forever and ever and ever...and turn him into a _monster_!” 

Moving theatrically across the room, Lisa moved to the cradle like a ghost; her eyes alight. 

“So, the girl suffered in silence. Until one night, when she was tired of being treated so worthlessly— and when she was hurt by the sting of the woman’s hand and disgusted by the man’s advances—“ 

Pausing, Lisa looked down at the still sobbing Trevor and let out a loud groan, picking him up from his cradle. 

“Oh, alright, _alright—!”_ Lisa said as she swung him into her arms with a twirl, “Quit it now, come on—“ 

Bouncing him against her hip, Lisa tried half-heartedly to calm Trevor down—his cries reaching a higher pitch as Lisa grew annoyed, irritated. 

“Stop it, _stop it, Trevor!_ I’ll say the words!” She suddenly threatened as she looked down at him before shaking her head with a huff.

“No...I musn’t... _I musn’t say...”_

————————————————

The monsters only gasped louder at this as Death watched quietly, the unearthly creatures at the edge of their seats in front of the mirror.

————————————————

“I wish...” Lisa glared as she raised Trevor to her level, “ _I wish...”_

————————————————

“Hush! Listen!” A succubus behind death commanded, “She is going to say it— the magic words!” 

“Say what?” a werewolf asked next to her.

Shushed by a series of growls and hisses, the werewolf recieved no answer as the monsters noise grew in nervous, fidgeting chatter—Death attempting to silence them with a wave of his skeletal hand. 

“Be quiet, all of you—!” 

But not one unbreathing creature listened— the monsters too wrapped up now in bickering with each other: 

“Shutup!” 

“ _Both_ of you shutup!”

“No, _you_ shutup—!” 

————————————————

“I can bear it no longer!” Lisa suddenly proclaimed in a dramatic voice as she raised Trevor into the air, shouting. 

**“KING OF DARKNESS, KING OF DARKNESS, WHEREVER YOU MAY BE—TAKE THIS CHILD OF MINE FAR AWAY FROM ME!”**

Lightening flashed across the glass window behind them as thunder followed—Trevor kicking his little legs in the air in terror as he screeched, his little fists shaking in unhappiness.

————————————————

Stopping in their arguing to listen, the monsters all breathed a collective sigh—dissapointed in the girl while Death felt relief wash over him, his head head lowering slightly.

“That’s not it—!” the succubus from before declared, “Where did she learn that rubbish!? It doesn’t even start with ‘ _I wish’—!_ ”

————————————————

Seeing the fear and confusion in the child’s face, Lisa gave in and let out a second groan as she lowered the child back against her chest— tossing her hair back. 

“Oh Trevor, **STOP IT!”** She huffed out as she looked down at as his red, wet face. 

“ _Oh_...I wish I _did_ know how to make monsters come and take you away...!” 

————————————————

_“‘I wish Dracula and his monsters would come and take you away!’_ ” The succubus answered for her impatiently, “That isn’t so hard, now is it—!?” 

————————————————

Thinking hard, Lisa stared past Trevor as she began once more—a small part of hoping her silly story was actually true.

“I wish...I wish...” 

————————————————

The werewolf next to the succubus perked his ears, looking to the others around him. 

“Did she say it yet—?” 

The monsters all turned to him this time, screaming at him in unison all except for Death. 

“ **SHUTUP**!” 

The werewolf gulped and closed his jaws, the monsters returning to the performance in the mirror.

————————————————

Sighing, Lisa tucked Trevor back into his cradle and turned to leave the crying child—giving the boy one last look before leaving the room. 

“I wish Dracula’s monsters _would_ come and take you away.”

Yet as stepped out of the door—Trevor’s insistent bawling had ceased, Lisa glancing over her shoulder into the darkened nursery. 

Something was wrong. 


End file.
